video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986
The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1985/1986 which features: * Brief clips from various VHS titles that jump into shot one by one which are"Minder on the Orient Express" (George Cole and Dennis Waterman scenes), "Young at Heart" (Frank Sinatra scene), John Wayne as "The Quiet Man" (train carriage window scene), "Young at Heart" (Doris Day scene), "The Gay Divorcee" (Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire dancing scene) "Mr. T." (live action sequence from the "Mr. T" cartoon show), a scene of Jasper Carrott's 1979 live stage show, Barry Minalow (singing on stage from "Live At The Greek") and a football match. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one quick first second as comes... * A clip from the 1933 musical film of "Flying Down to Rio" starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. * A clip from the 1951 action war movie of ""Flying Leathernecks" starring John Wayne. * A clip from the 1946 epic Western film of "Duel in the Sun" starring Gregory Peck and Jennifer Jones. * A clip from the 1960 romantic comedy film of "The Grass is Greener" starring Robert Mitchum and Cary Grant * A clip from the 1947 fantasy film of "Sinbad the Sailor" starring Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one second quick second as comes... * A number of clips from a selection of titles for younger viewers including, "He-Man", "Scooby Goes Hollywood" and "The Wind in the Willows". The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one third quick second as comes... * A clip from 1985-1986 British TV crime drama of "Dempsey and Makepeace" * A clip from the 1985 British comedy/thriller TV film "Minder on the Orient Express" At the end of this advert The Video Collection logo plays for a long time whilst the announcer informs that all these titles and many more are available in a collector's high street at one unbeatable price and he finally announces people to start their collection today. Videos # Flying Down To Rio # Flying Leathernecks # Duel in the Sun # The Grass is Greener # Sinbad the Sailor # He-Man # Scooby Goes Hollywood # The Wind in the Willows (1986) # Dempsey and Makepeace - The Movie # Minder on the Orient Express Taken from trailers on Videos # Flying Down To Rio # Flying Leathernecks # Duel in the Sun # The Grass is Greener # Sinbad the Sailor # The Million Pound Note # She Wore a Yellow Ribbon # Flame of the Barbary Coast # Fair Wind to Java # My Favourite Wife # Foreign Correspondent # Flame of the Barbary Coast # Flying Tigers # Captain Scarlett # The Outlaw # Campbell's Kingdom # Race for the Championship # The Goodies # It'll Be Alright on the Night 3 # Dempsey and Makepeace - The Movie # Sealab 2020 # Hillbilly Bears - Do the Bear # Scooby Goes Hollywood # Mr. T - 2 - Mystery of the Mind Thieves/Mystery on the Rocky Mountain Express # Peter-No-Tail # Top Cat - Volume 2 # Plastic Man in The Weed # Precious Pupp in 'Girl Whirl' # SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes # The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Wild West Peril # Moschops Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h10m37s815.png|Arthur Dealy (George Cole) in "Minder on the Orient Express". Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h10m43s710.png|Terry McCann (Dennis Waterman) in "Minder on the Orient Express". Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h10m52s527.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h11m01s866.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h11m10s919.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h11m17s297.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h11m23s307.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h11m29s916.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h11m36s394.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h11m44s458.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h11m50s941.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h12m17s753.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h12m27s065.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h12m55s388.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h13m07s942.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h13m31s533.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h13m48s005.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h14m04s433.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h14m33s300.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h14m51s208.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-16-16h15m08s423.png|Title logo for "Minder on the Orient Express". Category:Trailers and Promos Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Movies Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Western Videos by V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Cary Grant Classics Category:Flying Down to Rio Category:Duel in the Sun Category:Orson Welles (Duel in the Sun Narrator) Category:Sinbad the Sailor Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Dempsey and Makepeace Category:Minder Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Vanguard Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Filmation Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Video Collection Category:London Weekend Television (LWT) Category:Granada LWT International Category:Euston Films Category:Golden Eagle Films Category:Race for the Championship Category:Football Category:Weekend Video